


Okay

by Kittycattycat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I wrote this over a year ago and it's garbage, POV Second Person, take it so I can delete it from my notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: You're okay with a lot of things. This is probably among the simplest to accept.





	Okay

You run your tongue over the backs of your teeth, fascinated with the nostalgic, yet somehow uncomfortable feeling it gives you. Both the teeth and the tongue you're using to feel them with are completely synthetic, made of metal and wires and other various substances that give them a more realistic feel. 

Reaching up with your hand, you brush a few stray hairs out from in front of your eyes. The hair is surprisingly lifelike, feeling just like yours used to, if a bit less matted and tangled. The rest of your new metal chassis, on the other hand, feels strangely foreign. This isn't your body, and you know it. It's a robotic replacement.

You suppose it doesn't help that you tore your own, also metal, heart out with your newfound strength. But that was inevitable. Equius had not only given your synthetic blood an indigo color, which you found weird before deciding you were alright with it, but programmed your heart to have romantic feelings. For himself, no less! Having such a strong, unwanted emotion like that after so long a time of feeling nothing but cold emptiness… it was too much. Not to mention the fact that it was a rather pathetic and underhanded tactic to force someone into pitying you. Even if you weren't sure how you felt about him, he had no right to make the decision for you.

But that's all besides the point. You guess you're happy to finally have a corporeal body to use. You say "guess," because happiness is an emotion you have quite frankly forgotten how to experience and honestly you don't think you can recall a time when you were to base the feeling off of. You could walk, and talk, and be seen by others for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. You could touch things with physically tangible hands. There were some flaws, of course, but the positives heavily outweighed them in your mind. Things are good, you supposed.

You're pretty okay with this.


End file.
